


i want you to love me now

by SquishyBangtan03



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, hyucks a bit of a drama queen but what’s new, lapslock, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyBangtan03/pseuds/SquishyBangtan03
Summary: hyuck just wants mark to have his back.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	i want you to love me now

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i’m bored out of my mind :’)

‘i’ve _ gone to the 127 dorms, i need some space - donghyuck’  _

mark sighed as he read the note his band mate left on their kitchen counter. 

the sound of footsteps averted his attention to a bleary eyed chenle who went to open the fridge, searched for something in particular, assuming he didn’t find it mark saw how the orange haired boy focused on the note. the younger furrowed his eyebrows and smacked his lips together, looking at mark with scrutiny. 

“were we that hard on him, hyung?” chenle was worried they had gone too far the night before. 

“uh- no, no lele, it was me...” mark clenched his fists, a habit he picked up from donghyuck whenever he was anxious. mark crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. he was frustrated. at himself. at the others for fueling a fire they couldn’t put out. at donghyuck for running away. 

chenle scratched his head, slight pout to his lips he went to open the fridge back up, only  to close it again thirty seconds later. 

* * *

it just started with some playful bickering, as it always does. jaemin had said something that hit a little too close to home for donghyuck, which led donghyuck to fire back with his own cruel words. _attack or be attacked,_ his brain reminded him. jeno had jumped in to defend jaemin at some point, which made donghyuck scoff and roll his eyes like the brat he can be sometimes. somehow that had escalated into jaemin, jeno and renjun all scolding him for being so childish. 

hyuck had turned to chenle and jisung exasperated, only to find jisung sort of glaring at him and chenle mumbling a “they’ve a point hyung...” 

feeling like he was being backed into a corner, eyes starting to sting, he looked at his last chance out of this mess he made. 

“i...hyuck, know when to stop.” though the words were soft, that didn’t mean it _hurt_ any less. 

donghyuck’s shoulders dropped in defeat as he shamefully stepped into him and marks shared bedroom, they had pushed their beds together long ago. all hyuck wants to do right now is cuddle with the love of his life. but said love of his life just defended their band mate after calling donghyuck a burden for being so ‘loud and obnoxious’. 

normally donghyuck would take that as a compliment, but he’s been feeling insecure and reading comments lately. about how the fans think all of his members hate him because he’s so ‘loud and obnoxious’. normally he wouldn’t even care about stupid comments like these, but jaemin just confirmed his greatest fears once he said that. whether jaemin meant it as a joke or not, donghyuck didn’t know. he just knew it hurt like hell. 

* * *

when mark went back to their bedroom that night after sitting down and talking to the others, he found donghyuck already in bed under the covers, head buried underneath the blankets. 

after his nightly routine, mark layed on the other side of the bed, wondering if he could say anything to the younger that wouldn’t make it worse. 

mark sighed “i know, you were just defending yourself, but there is a line you should know by now, not to cross...” he whispered into the darkness of their room. 

mark eventually fell asleep after not receiving a response from the younger, failing to notice how donghyuck’s shoulders trembled slightly in an effort to quiet his crying. 

* * *

which leads us to now, where mark is standing in front of the door of the 127 dorms staring at a feral looking taeil who’s standing next to doyoung who has a schooled expression on his face, but if mark looked into his eyes he’d probably freeze from how cold they appeared. 

before taeil had a chance to pounce on mark, a voice interrupted them from their stare off. “taeil hyung, it’s okay, i can take care of it.” 

donghyuck shooed his hyung’s away, mark would’ve thought the protests coming from taeil and doyoung were comical if it weren’t for the current situation. 

“hyuck, listen i-“ 

donghyuck held up his hand as if saying ‘pause’ 

_“you”,_ he jabbed a finger at marks chest “listen to _me_ ”.

“we are band mates, best friends, lovers, whatever you wanna call it” hyuck made crazy hand gestures to emphasize how angry and hurt he was. 

“but most of all, we are _partners”._

mark opens his mouth to say something but he was given the hand again. 

“no, i’m not finished yet. i _thought,_ being _partners_ and all, meant we had each other’s backs. but last night i felt like i was being backed into a corner, and i looked at the one person i thought i could count on to help me out. and it hurt like hell to find out that you- you weren’t on my side, mark.” 

donghyuck’s voice broke at the end of his sentence, breaking marks heart at the same time from the sight of the younger trying to blink back tears. 

“now,” his lips wobbled “i know, i know i wasn’t perfect in that situation and i said some things i shouldn’t have said but-“ 

donghyuck fell back onto their couch, now letting the tears stream freely down his face “it’s- it’s not like j-jaemin was innocent either-“ 

mark snapped out of whatever kept him quiet this entire time “hey, hey no hyuck, i’m so sorry i was wrong.” 

donghyuck leapt into marks open arms and buried his face in the juncture of his neck, gripping the fabric of marks black tee in his fists.

“i was wrong, i was so wrong bubba, will you please forgive me, hm?” mark placed several kisses on top of the youngers head. 

hyuck inhaled the scent of fresh laundry that always seemed to come from mark, “hyuckie...” mark was scared, scared he’d broken the youngers trust, he never wanted donghyuck to feel like he wasn’t completely and 100% there for him, not only as his band mate but as his best friend and partner as well. 

donghyuck pulled back from marks neck, eyes red rimmed with long lashes wet and stuck together, he sighed “you’re an idiot, mark lee” 

then placed a kiss right on marks slightly parted lips. he pulled back, but mark used his large hands to cup either side of his face and pull him in for something a little longer and more passionate. mark tried to convey all of the apologies he couldn’t form into words, every emotion he was feeling into this kiss that has donghyuck whimpering into his mouth. 

they both pulled away, breathless, “does this mean i’m forgiven?” mark asked with hopeful doe eyes. 

hyuck playfully smacked his shoulder “of course, you idiot”. 

donghyuck pressed his forehead to marks, slightly damp, shoulder “i love you”, donghyuck whispered. the younger was afraid of speaking to loud and ruining the moment, like he always does. 

“and i know, i have a tendency to overreact, but-“ donghyuck sighed, feeling the tension leave his shoulders “i love you”.

mark gently placed his palm on the nape of the youngers neck, mark was surprised at how hyuck was being so honest and open about his feelings. but it was good, this was good for them. 

“i love you, hyuck”.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed, if not the story then my bad writing :D


End file.
